Knock Knock
Knock Knock is the eleventh episode of the second season and the twenty-fifth episode overall. This episode finally reveals the true identity of Radcircles. Plot *Lee Ping's Bed room/HQ "Guess who has two thumbs and got a year of detention for a prank he didn't even do? This guy! And I've been trying to find out who set me up ever since. But now that Radcircles' phone is cracked I've learned all I need to know about the prank Master mind, oh except one thing, who he is! But I do have a important ally Vice Principal Victoria. With her help I can expose Barrage and find out who his evil minion is! Radcircles I'm coming to get you!" *9:20PM Lee breaks into a bedroom that isn't his and ducks under the bed as someone enters the room. *8:06AM Lee and Camillio Martinez are walking to school. Camillio notes and is annoyed that Lee is still searching Radcircles phone for clues. According to Lee Camillio would be on his too if he didn't accidentally bust it playing Disgruntled Pidgeons. Camillio claims that he wasn't a accident and now he is free of "the tyranny of technology" dispite the fact that he's positively drooling at Radcircles' phone. Camillio spots Victoria talking to Lynch Webber, the first of two waving hi to Lee, leading Camillio to note that Lee has friends in high places now, Lee hoping that she'll be able to help Lee clear his name. They attempt to say Hi to Holger Holgaart but he ignores them and instead focuses on Kimmie McAdams and escourts her to class. Brandy Silver simply believes that Kimmie is trying to be unpredictable on purpose. Brandy asks Camillio to go to the mall with her, fed up with playing second fiddle to Tina Kwee. Camillio accepts and Lee supports him, stating that dispite what Brandy believes the two of them were never a item. *8:17AM Lee spots Holger making doodles of Kimmie in his notebook. Lee questions why he is so Kimmie obsessed lately since he was suppose to like Greta Von Hoffman. Tina and Chaz Monerainian announce over the intercom that the School's Save the Rainforest themed dance is in a few days. Chaz has yet to reveal who he's going to the dance with, trying to make a big deal out of it. Lynch quietly signals Lee to follow him and after getting a bathroom pass from Mr. Langhorne does so. Lynch takes Lee to the IT room where he reveals that he knows about Radcircles. Lynch has been monitoring Principal Wurst's old account where he noticed that dispite going missing he's been making a large amount of emails to Lee's account. Lynch states that if they had a source for the emails he could track down where they came from. Lee gives Lynch Radcircles phone through which he's able to determine that all the emails came from the Green Apple Splat factory island. Unfortunately the pair triggers a booby trap in the phone causing it to explode. Lee attempts to call Biffy Goldstein for help unfortunately he's home sick and delusional from having his wisdom teeth out. *9:11AM Lee and Lynch are running in the halls to find Camillio and Holger, with Biffy out of commission Lee figures they'll need their help. Unfortunately after receiving a phone call Holger and Camillio suddenly walk off, leaving Lee and Lynch on their own. *6:09PM Lee and Lynch are waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Ping to leave for the science fair. Lee still hasn't reached Holger or Camillio, wanting to make sure somebody knows where they're going in case things get dicey. Lynch convinces Lee to simply go with him to the Factory Island. Meanwhile at the mall Holger and Kimmie are on a date. Brandy attempts to remind Kimmie that Holger is a loser. Suddenly Kimmie begins to question why she is on a date with Holger when a cell phone call puts her back on track. While Holger is getting Kimmie another taco Brandy asks Camillio to the dance. Not wanting to upset Lee Camillio goes to borrow Holger's phone to call Lee and ask him if it's alright that he goes to the dance with Brandy. *6:33PM At the docks Lynch realizes that they missed the ferry to Factory Island. Unconcerned Lee remembers from his last trip there that there's is a sewer passage way leading from the docks into the factory. Inside the tunnels Lee questions what Lynch was doing with Victoria this morning, apparently she was just mad at him for spilling some Green Apple Splat on her blouse. The duo is ambushed by a group of Tazelwurms whom instead of attacking them escourts them to the factory. Meanwhile at the mall Holger is trying to convince Giuseppe Stern to replace Kimmie's taco. While at the taco stand Holger is met by Greta and Ed McFeeney whom have started going out. While alone with Holger Ed secretly reveals that he is only going out with Greta to make Holger jealous. Holger tries to explain that Ed isn't right for her and he's her true love, dispite the fact that he's going out with Kimmie, but Greta doesn't listen. Camillio is successful in getting Holger's phone, on the condition that he doesn't play disgruntled pidgeons on it. Meanwhile Lee and Lynch successfully sneak into the factory through the sewer entrance. Lee notes that they used a ladder that broke off during their escape attempt and wonders who put it back and why. Lynch believes that Radcircles was responsible as further proof that he's here. Lynch traces the emails to one particular room and after Lee goes in to investigate it he's locked inside and Lynch is chased off by the Tazelwurms. Inside the room Lee is confronted through a TV by Radcircles. Radcircles informs Lee that he intends to keep Lee inside that particular room for the rest of his life. Lee also notes that dispite saying who's there Radcircles acted like he didn't. Meanwhile Camillio is attempting to call Lee, just getting his answering machine instead. Board Camillio discovers that Holger has a disgruntled pidgeons ap on his phone and begins playing it with enthusiasm. Back at the factory Lee has mixed together various Green Apple splat ingredients (Polystyrene 4, Mock Gelatine and Corn Starch) and uses them to melt the lock of the door. Free of the room Lee is chased after by the Tazelwurms into the sewer and discover's Lynch's wallet, which Lee takes as a sign that Lynch already escaped from the factory. Inside the Sewers Lee is saved from the Tazelwurms by The Red Tazelwurm and goes on ahead without him. Meanwhile Camillio and Holger are discussing their respective girl problems. While Camillio likes Brandy he doesn't want to risk his friendship with Lee, and while Holger knows he likes Kimmie all he can think about is Greta. Only half listening to what the other says Holger ultimately decides to get back with Greta while Camillio decides to go for it with Brandy. However after answering a call on Holger's phone Camillio instead decides to ask out Kimmie. Meanwhile, Lee can't make contact with anybody. While looking through Lynch's wallet, Lee discovers that it contains his father, Lynch Webber Sr.'s driver's licence and makes note of their similar appearance, that Sr. was born in 1934, and that he owns the Green Apple Splat company. Finding his address Lee goes to Lynch's house to see if he's alright. Once there Lee spots Barrage pulling up to Lynch's house, figuring that either Lynch is in trouble or Barrage knows he's there. Fearing for Lynch's safety Lee goes inside to find him first. Picking up where the preview left off Lee sneaks into Lynch's room and hides from Barrage as he investigates it. After Barrage leaves Lee examines Lynch's computer and discovers the same message from the factory Radcircles left him, only with Lynch's voice instead. Examining the nearby bulletin board and discovering a voice modifier Lee suddenly puts the clues together and learns that Lynch is Radcircles. Meanwhile at the mall Holger asks out Greta to the dance and succeeds in breaking up Ed and Greta. Unfortunately Greta reveals that she only said yes because she considers Ed to be a creep, Holger dumped her for a "ditsy Glamazon" and for that she will not forgive him. Camillio succeeds in asking Kimmie out, much to Brandy's discharging attempting to remind Kimmie that she likes Biffy, and while attempting to show Kimmie his moves on disgruntled pidgeons throws the phone into the fountain. Lee sneaks out of Lynch's house and back into his, discovering that his father won a award at the science fair. Lee calls Camillio to tell him about Lynch, Camillio in turn telling Lee that he's been trying to call him all day. However dispite calling each other all night neither of them have gotten any of the other's messages. Lee also tells Camillio about Lynch, Camillio at first doesn't believe him but Lee is sure this time, just like he's sure that he's working with Barrage. After closing the chat box Lee declares that tomorrow at school he's taking Lynch down. Characters * Lynch Webber * Glamazons * Camillio Martinez * Lee Ping * Holger * Greta Von Hoffman * Ed McFeeney * Vice Principal Victoria * Wendell Barrage * Brandy Silver * Sue Ping * Mr. Ping * Biffy Goldstein * Wanda Goldstein PTrivia * clock from the series' logo is used at a timetable of Green Apple Splat ferries. * 76 Beavertail Drive is a possible reference to Beaver Tails as seen in the ''Stoked ''series created by Teletoon. Gallery Devin2445241 064.JPG Rad.png Devin2445241 062.JPG Rad 1.jpg IMG_0633.JPG IMG_0634.JPG IMG_0635.JPG IMG_0636.JPG IMG_0637.JPG IMG_0638.JPG IMG_0639.JPG IMG_0640.JPG IMG_0641.JPG IMG_0642.JPG IMG_0643.JPG IMG_0644.JPG IMG_0646.JPG IMG_0647.JPG IMG_0648.JPG IMG_0655.JPG IMG_0656.JPG IMG_0657.JPG IMG_0658.JPG IMG_0659.JPG IMG_0780.JPG IMG 0749.jpg IMG_0777.JPG gretager.png IMG_0775.JPG IMG_0774.JPG IMG_0771.JPG No! Lina!!! DX.png IMG_0768.JPG IMG_0766.JPG IMG_0764.JPG IMG_0763.JPG IMG_0724.JPG IMG_0725.JPG IMG_0726.JPG IMG_0727.JPG IMG_0728.JPG IMG_0729.JPG IMG_0730.JPG IMG_0731.JPG IMG_0732.JPG IMG_0735.JPG IMG_0736.JPG IMG_0737.JPG IMG_0738.JPG IMG_0739.JPG IMG_0740.JPG IMG_0741.JPG IMG_0742.JPG IMG_0743.JPG IMG_0744.JPG IMG_0745.JPG IMG_0746.JPG IMG_0747.JPG IMG_0748.JPG IMG_0749.JPG IMG_0750.JPG IMG_0751.JPG IMG_0752.JPG IMG_0754.JPG IMG_0755.JPG IMG_0756.JPG IMG_0758.JPG IMG_0759.JPG IMG_0760.JPG IMG_0761.JPG IMG_0762.JPG I know right.png|Advanced Chemistry totally works in real life! It can't be......png Greda.png Tatzelwurms fight!.png Lynch Lemmon .png I ♥ tacoes!.png dru.png Lees.png Chemist.png Winning!.png Refusal.png|Cam refuses to believe the Lynch is Radcircles Lemmons.png Kimillio.png Aha!.png Tracker.png Stomp it up man!.png Hidude.png I am gonna enter this house!.png Wallet!.png DIS SOLVE!!.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Series 1 (AUS)